Lluvia
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Porque quiero saltar y olvidarme de todo. Pero entonces deja de llover y puedo ver su sonrisa.


_Es un fic algo raro, lo se, pero es que era apra un condurso de un foro y en verdad los personajes que coji eran fye y Sanosuke (Hakuoki shinsengumi kitan y Hakuoki Rekketsu-roku) y por eso es algo tan raro. Para subirlo lo modifique y puse a Kurorin._

_Espero que guste ^^_

Estoy solo, completamente solo, las gotas de lluvia resbalan por mis mejillas asemejándose a las delicadas lágrimas que de vez en cuando se escapaban de mis ojos. No se que hacer para separar esa angustia de mi cuerpo, esa sensación de soledad que me embriaga y esas ganas de llorar que me entra cada vez que miraba al cielo. Quiero deshacerme de todo ello, ser libre de todo rencor por un solo segundo...

Suspiro y levanto la vista, el negro de la noche me rodea por completo y mi vista solo es capaz de fijarse en la luz de la luna la cual se ve rasgada por las continuas gotas de agua que caen. Mi pelo mojado se me pega a la cara y el agua que se ha calado bajo mis ropas empieza a trasmitirme frío.

Frío...

Empiezo a encariñarme con esa sensación. Es mejor que la soledad o simplemente es que ya me acostumbre a el.

-Mierda, no es propio de mí ponerme tan melancólico...-Susurro y después me río. Ya no importa que es propio de mi y que no. Me levanto de la barandilla y miró hacia abajo, la ciudad descansa unos veinte pisos por debajo. Suspiro, decidido y me pongo en el borde, listo para saltar pero algo extraño me detiene. Ha dejado de...¿llover?

Me giro interesado y observo a la persona que tengo en frente. Una hermosa sonrisa inocente pero con un toque misterioso dibujada en un rostro de una piel tan pálida que parece porcelana, esos ojos tan azul como el cielo que me hace llorar me contemplan de manera juguetona mientras unos mechones rebeldes caen a ambos lados de la cara, son de un rubio tan puro que me recuerda a la nieve.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto y ese hermoso chico solo se limita a esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande mientras sujeta un paraguas negro sobre mi cabeza para que ya no me moje más- ¿Por qué?

-No lo hagas...-Su voz es hermosa, me hipnotiza al igual que sus ojos- Hay alguien que espera por ti Kurogane, no lo hagas...-Sigue susurrando y la sonrisa no se borra.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto- Tu...sabes mi nombre, entonces...

-Ya sabes quien soy Kuro...-Besa mi mejilla y deja el paraguas en mi mano para saltar la barandilla y correr hasta la puerta de la azotea. Se gira solo un segundo, permitiéndome volver a contemplar esa alegre sonrisa manchada por la amargura y la nostalgia. Después cierra la puerta, sin despedirse si quiera y yo, me quedo en el borde del edificio, vuelvo a mirar abajo pero ya no tengo ganas de saltar.

Miro al cielo y por una vez mis ojos no se inundan, al contrario, una débil sonrisa aparece en mi rostro mientras veo el manto de agua caer a mi alrededor, pero esta vez no me moja, gracias al paraguas del joven rubio.

Pasan días y esa sonrisa sigue grabada en mi mente, sueño con ella y me despierto con sus ojos. Mis pensamientos solo son capaces de centrarse es su delgada y pálida figura y mi mente no para de imaginar lo suave que debía de ser su dorado cabello.

Quiero volver a verle...

Quiero saber quien es...

Suspiro y miro al cielo, otra vez llueve. Me acomodo la sudadera y me meto dentro de un portal sin fijarme muy bien cual es. Llevo su paraguas en la mochila pero no quiero utilizarlo, no para algo así, quiero sacarlo en el momento en que le vea.

Levanto la vista y por acto reflejo sonrió. Es el mismo edificio que aquel día. ¿Y si...? Sin pensármelo dos veces me meto en el ascensor y le doy al botón de la azotea.

Es de noche, llueve y falta un paraguas, es todo igual que la noche en que nos conocimos, alo mejor él es igual que yo, entonces, si yo llego tarde él..

Salgo corriendo del ascensor, abro la puerta y corro hacia la barandilla, distingo su figura desde la lejanía, entre las gotas de lluvia. Esta asomado al filo, al otro lado de la barandilla. Saco el paraguas lo más rápido que puedo y lo abro, colocándolo encima de su cabeza.

-No lo hagas...-Sonrió mientras él se gira, sorprendido.- Hay alguien que espera por ti...-No se porque, pero un nombre viene a mi cabeza e, inmediatamente se que es el suyo- Fye...

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurogane?- Pregunta, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo mismo que hiciste tu, rescatarte...- Aún al otro lado de la barandilla le tiendo la mano, el duda un poco pero al final la coge y vuelve a entrar en la azotea, alejándose del peligro, nos miramos mutuamente debajo de su paraguas, ahora soy yo el que sonríe, pero es una sonrisa dulce y no amarga como las suyas.- Sabes...no miento cuando digo que alguien te espera Fye...-susurro y, sin saber porque le beso. Sus labios son suaves, al igual que sus cabellos los cuales al fin puedo acariciar. Él corresponde, abrazándome casi con desesperación.

-Por fin te diste cuenta de mi existencia, te espere demasiado Kuririn...

-Lo se, y lo siento por ello, pero tranquilo...-Sonrió- Ya no volverá a llover Fye...

Por fin esa sonrisa, pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, pura e hipnotizadora. Le vuelvo a besar, sabiendo que nunca más sentiría ese frío y soledad que día antes me embriagaba.

Suelto el paraguas pero el agua no nos moja. Ya no llueve ni lo volverá a hacer...

¿Rewiens?


End file.
